Mentiras
by soniitk
Summary: Mentimos a quien mentía más. Él, quien habló por fin la verdad, cuando la muerte venía por él.


_Los Personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

_"En una pequeña isla._

_Nos asomamos a mirar algo a lo lejano._

_La curiosidad nunca es sabia._

_Gritos de desesperación._

_Llegaron después de ella._

_Con horror y dolor._

_La pequeña isla se llenó._

_Al ver lo que yacía en la arena._

_Era nuestro amigo._

_Mirando con incredulidad._

_Corriendo rápidamente a donde él para ayudar de alguna manera._

_Ayuda, que ya estaba fuera de nuestras manos y sueños._

_Chopper intentó, realmente intento, detener el sangrado. _

_Pero el siguió tosiendo, siguió agonizando._

_Tratando de ayudarle de cualquier manera._

_Pero fuimos incapaces hacer algo en lo absoluto..._

_Rehusando dejarlo morir,_

_Especialmente Luffy._

_La pesadilla viviente que finalmente trató de aceptar._

_Otra cicatriz apareció ahora en su corazón._

_Triturando otro de sus sueños._

_Siguió congelado de pie delante de él._

_Shockness, terror, culpabilidad_

_Nunca dejando sus ojos._

_Sombreando sus ojos con su sombrero, tomó algunos pasos hacia adelante._

_Hasta que estuvo junto a su lado._

_Nami coloco el rostro de su amigo en dolor sobre su regazo._

_Todo el mundo estaba a su lado._

_Mirándolo fijamente._

_Demasiados aturdidos para hablar siquiera._

_Lástima que esta es la vez que le ponemos tanta atención._

_Algo que siempre quiso._

_Lo que trató tan difícil de lograr con cada mentira contada._

_Es curioso, ahora que finalmente está diciendo la verdad._

_Es la única vez que le prestamos tanta atención._

_¿Es este nuestro castigo?_

_Nos preguntamos._

_._

_._

_Seguimos rehusando lo que ocurría delante de nosotros._

_Incluso intentamos mentirle._

_Diciéndole que se pondrá mejor._

_Que saldrá de esta como siempre._

_Pero las palabras no fueron suficientes esta vez._

_Y aun así continuamos negándolo._

_Diciendo lo contrario._

_Algo que no tendemos a hacer, siendo el quien lo hacía._

_Aunque en el fondo nosotros ya sabíamos el resultado._

_De esta nueva tragedia._

_._

_._

_Comenzó diciendo que él estaba bien con morir..._

_Que no nos preocupáramos._

_Que estaba feliz de poderse reunirse con Merry y su mamá otra vez .._

_Que estaba bien._

_Pero aun así._

_Seguíamos rechazando este nuevo evento ser la realidad._

_Incluso cuando la cicatriz era demasiado profunda._

_Seguimos rechazando nuestra creencia._

_Y en su lugar le dimos espacio a las mentiras._

_Para cubrir de alguna manera la verdad._

_Aun cuando ya sabíamos el resultado de este._

_Y aun así,_

_Seguíamos mintiéndole._

_Él, quien siempre decía mentiras._

_Él, quien se negó a mentir en su final,_

_Mentimos a quien mentía más._

_Él, quien habló por fin la verdad,_

_Cuando la muerte venía por él._

_Siguió diciendo que estaba bien._

_Que él no hizo esto para ver esta nueva imagen de nosotros._

_Que lamentaba no poder estar allí cuando finalmente nuestros sueños se realizaran._

_Y cuando murmurando sus últimas palabras._

_No tuvo miedo, cuando sabía que estaba a punto de morir._

_No derramó una lágrima. _

_No mintió, para así aliviarse._

_En su lugar, habló la verdad._

_Y dijo su último adiós._

_Y aun así,_

_Seguíamos mintiéndole_

_Y lo hicimos hasta que cerró sus ojos por última vez._

_Y sonrío._

_Y con esa misma sonrisa... murió._

_Dejó de hablar, dejo de temblar._

_Su corazón dejó de latir..._

_Solo entonces, todo se silenció._

_Todo a nuestro alrededor se entumeció._

_Ninguno de nosotros queriendo confirmar lo ya ocurrido._

_Como si fuéramos mudos, nos rehusamos a hablarlo, o siquiera pensarlo. _

_Incapaces de quitar nuestras miradas a su cuerpo ya muerto._

_Solo fuimos capaces de hacerlo cuando nuestro Capitán rompió en llanto. _

_Solo entonces, y sólo entonces, finalmente hablamos la verdad._

_Fue como si necesitáramos de el para recién aceptarlo._

_Como si necesitáramos de su orden para por fin desahogarnos._

_Y junto con él, recién nos permitimos llorar._

_Gritos de dolor._

_Maldiciendo el mundo._

_Maldiciendo este destino mierdoso._

_Maldiciéndonos a nosotros mismos._

_Le fuimos inútiles cuando el más nos necesitaba._

_Incapaces de hacer otra cosa más que mentir cuando debimos de decirle cuanto lo queríamos.._

_O siquiera decir nuestro ultimo adiós._

_._

_._

_._

_Él murió como el valiente guerrero que siempre quiso ser._

_Pero si esta era la manera para él de "lograrlo"_

_Entonces deseaban que él nunca lograse ser valiente._

_Ellos querían que se acobardase y huyera._

_E inventar otra de sus tantas mentiras._

_Algo que en cualquier otro día normal_

_Hubiera sido completamente ignorado._

_Pero hoy,_

_Este no sería el mismo caso en lo absoluto._

_Oh, cómo desearíamos que todavía fuera el Usopp miedoso que siempre conocíamos._

_Si esto significaría que se pudiera quedar por siempre con nosotros._

_Pero ahora un "para siempre" no era posible ya._

_Incluso si así lo deseáramos un millón de veces._

_Pero nosotros sabemos,_

_Sabemos que él nunca huiría si eso significaría salvar a aquellos que anhela._

_Incluso si eso significaria renunciar a su vida._

_Renunciar a su sueño de volver a su aldea y contar sus tantas historias_

_a Kaya y al resto._

_Pero él renunció a ese sueño._

_Debido a ellos._

_Se sentían como si no fueran nada._

_Como fracasados,_

_Vacíos._

_Porque así era._

_Pero incluso si sabían que era tonto hacer un deseo imposible._

_Lo dijeron de todos modos._

_Como si de alguna manera llegara a ser posible si lo hicieran._

_Al igual que en las historias que siempre contaba._

_Como algo tan imposible como desear algo tan surrealista_

_De algún modo se convertiría en verdad para este mundo._

_Trayéndolo a la vida._

_Incluso si nuestras gargantas ya se habían secado hace mucho tiempo._

_Nosotros seguíamos gritando._

_Deseando por este tonto sueño volverse real._

_Después de todo._

_No hay nada malo con desear, ¿verdad?_

_Incluso si es algo imposible desde el principio..._

_Pero aun así…el nunca regreso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Entendimos demasiado tarde._

_Que la persona a la que tratábamos tan fuerte de mentirle._

_La persona a la que estábamos mintiendo._

_No era a él._

_Era a nosotros mismos._

_Éramos nosotros, los que no podían soportar la idea de que se fuera._

_Éramos nosotros, los que no podían soportar no escuchar otra de sus mentiras._

_Éramos nosotros, los que no podían soportar la idea de él sin nosotros nunca más._

_Éramos nosotros, los que no podían aceptar que no habría más de sus historias._

_Éramos nosotros, los que no podían soportar una vida sin ninguna de sus risas o las cosas estúpidas que siempre hacia._

_Éramos nosotros, los que no podían soportar una vida de aventura sin él."_

* * *

Esta historia tiene3 versiones.

La primera se llama "Memorias"

La segunda "Una ultima vez juntos"

La tercera es esta.

"_Incluso cuando la cicatriz era demasiado profunda."_

Me refiero a la herida de Usopp. Es similar a de Ace..pero mas grande.

_"__Al igual que en las historias que siempre contaba._

_Como algo tan imposible como desear algo tan surrealista_

_De algún modo se convertiría en verdad para este mundo._

_Trayéndolo a la vida."_

Esta es una teoria mia. Aunque creo que varios piensan igual. [creo] La Isla Sogeking actualmente existe. Y esta sera la unica/primera vez que creen que una de sus mentiras se vuelve realidad.

_"a Kaya y al resto"_

_En realidad me olvide los nombres de los niños. Ademas que me dio pereza buscarlos. _

_Este es un pequeño párrafo que decidí quitarlo de la historia._

_"Y el sabia esto._

_Como mentiroso que era, él podía ver atreves de las mentiras._

_Y esa era la razón de su sonrisa."_

Bueno en este párrafo que quite. Lo que quise decir es que el estaba feliz porque ellos estaban mintiendo no por la misma razón la cual el siempre lo hacia (o quizás si ya que..ellos querían negar esto como parte de sus destinos) pero porque ellos querían que estuviera más tiempo con ellos.

Esta es otra:

_"Lo siento Luffy..minna..pero algo dentro de mi..algo dentro de mi me estaba quemando..me estaba matando. Saben?..y no importaba cuando intentara borrarlo o siquiera soportarlo..siempre regresaba en un sueño, cuando celebrábamos, cuando nos reíamos..dolía..dolía tanto que..[..] Desde ese día, siempre quise compensarlo con algo..supongo que es así como finalmente puedo aliviarme..al fin puedo respirar libremente..que pena que no será por mucho..pero estoy bien con ello..si es asi como finalmente puedo borrar este error de mis pensamientos..entonces acepto esto como castigo..no, esta es la única forma…adiós minna y..arigato por invitar a alguien inútil como yo para ser parte de su tripulación…arigato.."_

_Sip, esta hablando de la vez en Water7._

_Oh. Antes que me olvide. Esto realmente no es una poesia. Aunque se parezca a una (no realmente ya que ni rima) Si no que se me hace mas facil escribir de esta manera._

_Arigato por leer hasta el final._


End file.
